Mrs. Blanche White
Mrs. Blanche WhiteCluedo (TV series)(born November 1, 1891) is the loyal housekeeper and a devoted confidant. She hides a secret indulgence. She currently lives with her employer, Mrs. Elizabeth Peacock, who is also her close friend. She knows all the news throughout Arlington, MA, some she shouldn't be aware of. She cared for Mr. John Boddy, her former employer, who was mysteriously murdered. Biography Blanche White (née Chaulkley) was born on November 1, 1891 in Harrogate, England to Wilmer and Diana Chaulkley, a famous Scottish opera singer. Throughout her childhood, Chaulkley lived in Edinburgh, Scotland. At the age of 16, she was orphaned and traveled to live in the United States. She attended a high school in Boston, where she met and befriended Margaret BlackClue: Franklin Mint Edition. Blanche Chaulkley needed to work to sustain herself, so she came to work for a wealthy woman in Boston during her last two years of high school until she was 23 years old in 1914. Chaulkley was angered by her mistress because of her extremely low pay and forced her boss to give her money to keep her mouth shut about secrets she had learned. Chaulkley’s boss refused, so Chaulkley burned her farm. Later in 1914, Blanche Chaulkley moved to Arlington and worked as Judge Forrest’s housekeeper. Chaulkley also threatened to expose Judge Forrest’s secrets unless he gave her a higher pay. After extorting Forrest’s money, Chaulkley burned Forrest’s mansion. Blanche Chaulkley was eventually charged for arson and extortion, but was acquitted of all chargesCluedo (TV series). In 1924, Blanche Chaulkley went to work for Samuel and Margaret Boddy, her friend from high school. She was introduced to Margaret’s brother, Sir Hugh Black; the two instantly fell in love and she had an affair with him. Also, she met her husband, Winslow White, who was the Boddys’ chauffeur; she fell in love with White and married him 9 months after meeting him. Blanche White felt extremely guilty for her affair and her illegitimate son with Sir Black was sent to the local insane asylum. Winslow and Blanche White were unable to have children, so they adopted Jake Swithin after his mother died. Swithin left the Whites when he was 15 years old. Blanche had cared for her master’s son, Mr. John Boddy, ever since he was born and orphaned by his parents in 1929Cluedo (TV series)Clue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. Winslow and Blanche White deeply cared for John Boddy, as if he were their own son. Eventually, Sir Hugh died in 1942, when Mr. Boddy headed off to college and earned a doctorate in anthropology. However, even though she loved Mr. Boddy like her own son, she was once again angered by her extremely low salaryClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. John Boddy invited Mrs. White and her husband to his thirtieth birthday party at the Boddy Estate on June 5, 1954. However, Mr. White was very sick at the time and could not attend. Mrs. White was involved in planning Mr. Boddy’s party with him. The guests were all blackmailed by Mr. Boddy who threatened to exploit their secrets because they had all hurt him in a way. Boddy threatened to reveal Mrs. White’s crimes of arson and extortion. At 8:30 P.M., John Boddy was murdered and his corpse was found on the cellar stairs. All of the guests had the perfect motive, but whodunitClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In MinutesClue (film)? After Boddy’s murder, the suspects returned to their homes in Arlington, Massachusetts. Mrs. Blanche White became Mrs. Elizabeth Peacock’s new housekeeper, whom she befriended when Elizabeth first came to the Boddy Estate. Here, she was much happier than with her previous jobs and lived with her husband. Unfortunately, Mrs. White was extremely sad when Winslow died at his birthday celebration eating a cake she had baked; Winslow White died from food poisoningCluedo (TV series). A year after the murder, Jay Edger Hoover called the original guests together to continue investigation for John Boddy’s murder. The two forged a false will in order to try to kill the suspects and inherit Mr. Boddy’s wealth and Sir Hugh Black’s wealth. After these events, the suspects, including those at the hearing of the will, all of the suspects tried to escape the United States after being placed on the Federal Bureau of Investigation’s Most Wanted List; the investigation for finding these criminals was directed by Jay Edger Hoover. She also killed all 5 of her husbands .Eventually these suspects came together and traveled to Paris, Tangiers, and then to Rangoon; they all collaborated to find and kill the Maid , who was tracking them. Mrs. White was arrested by Inspector Pry for extortion, murder, and arsonClue: The VCR Mystery Game. References Category:Suspects